


thank you for your birth

by bluhen



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, this is literally nothing but a pointless 'loving on raven' fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhen/pseuds/bluhen
Summary: raven has never thought much of his birthday, and never really wanted to celebrate it, anyway.





	thank you for your birth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in may for ravens birthday, got burnt out and unhappy with it, was suddenly filled with spite to finish it two months later. love you raven

Raven has never considered his birthday an important thing. The only time he ever mentions it is when it’s brought up in a discussion occurring when Ain decides his own is a week long, because ‘Lu did it, why can’t I?’

He divulges that it’s on the eighth of May, and that he’s never really celebrated it and doesn’t particularly want to. He gets a lot of questioning about ‘why would you _not_ want to celebrate it? getting gifts is the best!’ and brushes it off like he has his whole life. He forgets about it quickly and assumes that’s the end of it.

He discovers, when it’s been just long enough for him to forget the whole encounter, that he was wrong to do so.

When he wakes up, it’s at eight o’clock, as always, or at least as it was now, ever since things had become calm. What _isn’t_ as usual is that neither his husband nor daughter are anywhere to be found. (he finds he doesn’t like how cold the bed feels.) He stretches, and decides to look for them. He knows they wouldn’t just leave before he woke up without telling him, or at least not on purpose.

He quickly finds his answer when he discovers the smell of food upon leaving their bedroom. Had Ciel gotten up early? Usually they got up at the same time, and made breakfast together… Was he doing something with Lu? 

Ciel’s cheery voice greets him when he finds them in the kitchen. “Oh! Good morning, darling.”

Lu follows shortly after with a chirp of “Morning!” Raven yawns, and makes his way closer to him to see what he was making. Ciel promptly pecks his cheek as soon as he’s near. Raven winds his arm around his waist, resting his head on Ciel’s shoulder. 

“...You made hotteok?”

Ciel gives him a smile. “It’s your favorite, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes, butーhow did you know that?”

Ciel laughs. (it’s like music to his ears.) “You told me once, remember? You said it was because your birth father made it for you, and it has happy memories in it.”

“...And you _remembered_ that?” 

“Of course!” Ciel grins. “Why wouldn’t I remember my husband’s favorite food? Especially when I’m cooking for him so often.” He punctuates this with a kiss on his cheek. “That, and… I was hoping it would make you happy. I don’t think I could make it the same way he did, but… Maybe mine can still remind you of happy times.” 

Raven blinks. Ciel thought that much of him? Oh, of course he did, but the fact still stunned him every time… “Of course it would. It would remind me of you, after all.”

Ciel suddenly looks sheepish. “Really… I’m really happy to hear that. You big sap,” He adds, with a smile.

Ciel sttempts to shrug him off so he can plate everything. Lu is already hopping off to the dining table. Raven finds he doesn’t want to let go of his husband just yet. He simply nuzzles into Ciel’s neck, and he giggles.

“Ravennn… You’ve gotta let go of me. Just for a second, I promise.”

“Mmn.” Raven kisses his neck. “If you say so.” When he breaks away from Ciel, he sees that he’s still smiling, and his cheeks are dusted pink, and he’s just _so pretty._ He feels bad simply waiting for him to bring everything to them, so he offers to help set the table. Ciel ‘tsk’s at him, but concedes nonetheless.

Lu grins the size of her face when she sees them. “You guys are finally here!”

“Mmhm. Someone is clingy this morning.” Raven shoots him a look, and he laughs. “I’m just telling the truth.”

* * *

Shortly after they finish eating, Ciel pipes up. “Um. I’ve got something for you, if you want it.” 

Raven notices he’s avoiding his gaze. He cocks his head. “Hm? You do? What is it?”

Ciel searches in his pocket for a moment, and hands him a small, velvet-lined box across the table. “Here. This is for you.” Raven notices he’s blushing, and how his hair frames his face in such a way that he looks immeasurably soft and gentle, and so very beautiful in the light of the morning sun. He feels a bit breathless, for a moment. Ciel gives a shy smile and tucks his hair behind his ear. (this is incredibly charming, as well. a small habit he’s never stopped finding endearing over the years.) “You can open it now, if you want.”

Raven is taken off guard enough that he does just that.

Inside are two earrings, things far fancier than Raven ever thought he’d hold in his hands. He should’ve known it was a jewelry box, butー

“Ah, they’re garnets. I thought they’d suit you.” Ciel seems suddenly very bashful.

Raven is taken aback. “You got theseーfor me?”

Ciel grins. “Yes, silly!” He looks so happy… His smile is nothing short of ethereal, to Raven. He stands up to come to Raven’s side. A short ‘do you mind?’ and a shake of the head, and he takes the earrings and puts them on Raven. He feels somewhat embarrassed at how close he is, somehow. (but he does like the cute face ciel makes when he’s focused.)

“...There.” Ciel leans back to get a good look at him. Raven isn’t sure how he looks, but he knows he’s completely enamored with the look on his husband’s face.

Ciel is looking at him as if he were even more beautiful than the gemstones. (or something sappy like that. raven doesn’t know much about that kind of thing.) He gains a soft smile, and grazes his hand over Raven’s cheek before kissing it.

“Happy birthday, darling.” His voice is barely a whisper.

Ah.

It certainly was his birthday today, wasn’t it… He had honestly forgotten. So that was why Ciel had done all of this… 

Well. He felt a mix of flattered and embarrassed. His cheeks feel warm. He just knows he looks silly, in a way his husband would call adorable, and it just makes things worse.

“Ah… I… Thank you.” He leans up to press a soft kiss to Ciel’s cheek, looking increasingly flustered by the second. Ciel giggles, and it makes his heart jump. “I… I mean it. I really do.” He stands up to be level with Ciel, wrapping his arm around his waist so they’re close together. “You’ve made me happier than I ever thought was possible.”

“Ohh, jeez… You’re making me blush.” Ciel’s smile is so bright. Raven thinks it might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, or maybe ever will. “I love you. That’s the least I can do.” 

His birthday… Thinking about it for a moment… thirty-four years now, he thinks. ...He’d really made it that long. After losing Seris, he thought he’d never make it to thirty, even. That also makes it almost a decade since…

...He must have spaced out or something, because both Lu and Ciel are looking at him, concerned. “Are you alright?” comes Ciel’s worried voice.

Raven shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Just thinking.” Really… he could never have imagined getting to live a life like this. He always thought his life was over when he lost Seris. (scariest of all, he wouldn’t have minded if it was.)

But he’s here, despite everything. And he’s with people who love him… Living a life he thinks couldn’t possibly be better. A life they all made for themselves, together. A life none of them thought was possible for people like them.

“Raven! Oh gosh, dear, you’re crying!” 

“What are you crying for?! Stop that!”

The way they both rush to him… He can’t help but laugh. He tries to wipe away the tears, but they keep coming, and reallyーhe doesn’t mind that much.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m justーI’m really happy, is all.”

Ciel’s face melts into a calmer one. “Ah… really?” He smiles too. “Oh, gosh, when you cry I get all choked up tooー” he starts, and then rubs at his eyes as he snickers.

“What are you both so worked up for?! Stop crying, both of you!” Lu cries. They both just laugh.

“Sorry, Lu. I… I get it, though. I’m happy too.” Ciel says, still smiling. “I’m happy I can be here with you two. I’m… happy to be alive with you.”

”Geez…” Lu groans. But she pulls both of them close to her and ruffles their hair anyway. “You kids are so sappy. It’s gross.” A pause. “I’m happy, too.” 

“I never thought I’d hear that from you of all people!”

“Be quiet, Ciel! ...You know I love you two.” Lu pouts, and Ciel grins and kisses her cheek. She sticks her tongue out and makes a ‘ _blehhh_ ’ noise at him. Raven feels like his heart could burst with the weight of all the love bubbling up in him. 

“...Thank you two.” he says. He feels no matter how many times he says it, it’ll never carry the weight it does when it’s in his heart. “I’m…” Ah, he was getting choked up again. It was always difficult to find his way through words, but especially finding them for his emotions like this… “I’m so… incredibly happy to have you two. To be alive with both of you, the way I am now. It’s…” He chokes up again, and feels very, very embarrassed, that perhaps he’s being silly or something.

Ciel dispels these thoughts by kissing him firmly and melting every bit of him. He vaguely registers Lu making some kind of pretend grossed-out noise beside them, and shielding her eyes as if viewing something obscene. But Ciel simply winds his arms around Raven’s neck, making him feel fluttery and warm with their closeness.

When they part, Ciel winds their hands together, and his gaze drifts to their wedding rings. Real, solid proof of their promise to live for each other. He kisses the ring on Ciel's hand, and he laughs. He feels so enamored with him, everything he isーhe always does, but seeing him so happy never fails to steal his breath away.

Ah, perhaps this was his best birthday in years. (ever, maybe.) Perhaps, this was what living a happy life with a happy family was like. (ah, a family. that word still makes him so indescribably happy.)

Perhaps, now, he even deserved all of this.


End file.
